


Ensnared

by Emono



Series: Prince Ryan AU [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Choking, Dirty Talk, Filthy As Fuck, Jealousy, M/M, Mentioned Myan, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-17 23:50:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5889901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emono/pseuds/Emono
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Wicked Creeper King Gavin has stolen the Prince Ryan, not for the first time, but on this day his human prince is covered in the mating marks of Michael - a dragon, another suitor, another monster. Gavin is possessive and he is not pleased.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ensnared

**This drabble feels random but it's actually based off an ask from the AU that only exists on my tumblr right now,[Prince Ryan AU](http://emono-omae.tumblr.com/tagged/prince-ryan-au). Some of the first couple asks aren't marked by the tag, BUT - it's basically: For some reason, either by fae curse or by angel blood, Ryan attracts all sorts of creatures. They are drawn to him (scent, looks, energy, etc) and they easily fall in love with him, crave him. They become his monster suitors, always capturing him and him getting rescued and then recapturing. All kinds of creatures, from rabbits to Creepers to cats to dragons. **

**Ryan = human prince**  
**Michael = dragon**  
**Gavin = king of the Creepers**  
**Ray = botanical wizard**  
**Jack = Giant**  
**Joel = Vampire King**  
**Geoff = Knight**  
**Jeremy = Werewolf**  
**Dan = Knight-turned-Ghoul**

 **It's way more than I can explain really because it's grown very complex so just check out the asks, get a feel <3**  
**Thank you Chooboozle for adding to this and making it a hundred times harder. Love you B <3**

 

* * *

 

 

The Creeper King always smelled like wild berries and forest brush. It was distinctive and Ryan would never forget it. As he was pushed onto the heavily stacked nest of moss and stolen silk and hand-made pillows, that smell wafted up in thick waves around him.

 

“You let him mark you.”

 

Ryan trembled in the cool, damp air. He’d been stripped the second the solid stone door has been pushed shut, sealing him within the king’s chambers. “Gavin…”

 

“That dragon, that mouthy beast, you let him mark you, fuck you. Rut inside where only _I_ should touch you,” Gavin snarled, stripping off his cloak and revealing the spider-silk garments that served as his royal garb. It was primal and stunning. “He put those disgusting fangs in your throat. Are you now a wanton whore, showing his body and skin to every hungry and horny beast out there?”

 

Ryan shook his head in a blatant lie. The evidence was written all over his body. Michael had captured him just last week and the wounds had barely started to heal. He had salve, some of it made by Ray and others his own healers, but he hadn’t wanted them to fade so fast. They’d mated so passionately that he wanted to remember. There were fang wounds on each side of his shoulder, ringed across his nape, bruises mixing with bloody cuts along his thighs and perfect claw marks in his hips. Michael had given him such a satisfying, rough fuck and every time he closed his eyes he could feel the hot breath in his hair and the strong tail wrapping around his leg, spreading him wide.

 

Ryan was brought back into the moment as Gavin climbed onto the bed, stalking up the length like a predator. Long, lean, deadly, the wicked king crawled over him and straddled his waist. Gavin was carved of muscle and thorns, sharp, and _fierce_. Ryan tried to reach for him, to soothe him, but his wrists were grabbed and pinned to the nest. He whined in the back of his throat but felt a flare of lust as the king easily trapped him down.

 

“Don’t. Move.”

 

“Yes.”

 

Gavin’s lips curled back to show white fangs and blood red gums. “Have you been apart from me so long you forget who I am?”

 

Ryan barely dared to breathe. “Yes, sire.”

 

“My good little prince. Even with your disobedience, you know how to make me crawl back to you for more,” Gavin murmured, pleased, as his hands rubbed down the human’s arms. He thumbed at pink nipples to watch Ryan’s skin prickle before sliding his hands up so fingers could curl along the soft, vulnerable throat. A steady pulse thudded under Gavin’s palms along with the torn skin of old wounds. Ryan’s breath hitched and he could feel the power - potent, burning. This was his young prince, his future queen, the one who would give him heirs and who he could touch as hard as he wanted without fear of him blowing to pieces. “What Michael has done to you…”

 

“Don’t fight.” Ryan whispered, blonde lashes flicking in desperation. It was obvious his human was recalling the bloody fights his creature suitors had put on before, how deep the wounds had gone and the extent of the damage. “It was my fault, not his…”

 

Gavin laid a thumb across the prince’s lips, hushing him.

 

“He’s corrupted you with that unearthly fire,” Gavin growled out, gradually putting pressure until the human started to gasp. “You let him mount you, to put one of his winged little beasts inside you. His fangs were inside you, my _love_.” Ryan wheezed on the last word, thumbs digging into his throat. “Did you let him spill inside you? Did he have a fat knot for you to ride, my little whore? I can only imagine how well you rode it, snugging his cock and keeping it warm for the cold, winter’s night. How needy you must have been, not even having the humble nerve to let me have at you.”

 

Ryan keened and arched up, cock hot and solid almost flat against his belly. He choked out _yes_ and dug his fingers into the nest. He couldn’t breathe fully and he _loved_ it, craved the heated palms baring down on his too-human throat in a show of pure dominance. Even when his vision started to blur at the edges he only wanted _more_.

 

Gavin’s eyes were deep pits of ebony with swirls of emerald, overly shined stones full of malice. “I want to punish you. Burn my name into your chest so those beasts can see it when they try to breed you, so they know you’re mine and mine alone. That you were made for _my_ heir, you’re _my_ vessel, _my_ plush hole to fuck whenever I so please. They would know my claw marks scarring up your delicate skin from the moment they would see you. You’re royalty, not some rakish scum that was scraped up from the ground and filled carelessly.”

 

Gavin leaned down and barely brushed their lips. The prince moaned softly, straining up to taste him, but Gavin moved just out of his reach and squeezed his throat more tightly. Ryan audibly choked and slumped into the nest, blue eyes full of pleasure but hazy with lack of breath. Gavin smiled wickedly, loving just how pure Ryan’s need was for him. He desperately wanted to close the gap between them and share in a loving and heated kiss that would burn a hot as stars, but this lecture was needed. The prince was a gorgeous and lusty being, one that Gavin wanted all for himself. “You’re my _queen_ , James. I will not have you bred like a common bitch by a _dragon_.”  

 

Gavin bit Ryan’s lip and made it flush warmly, looking like a ripe cherry from the graze of his fangs. “It’s bad enough you let Ray fill up your every hole with his plants. Even the earth is greedy to be inside you. Perhaps I shouldn’t even leave your side anymore unless you have a chastity to accompany you.” He reveled in how the prince struggled against his hold, drooling wantingly, his eyes completely engrossed on the Creeper King’s. Gavin purred, waiting to hear another choke and feel another trembling wave of weakness before he finally let go.

 

Ryan shivered as the king dragged his tongue up the length of his throat, leaving a tingling trail behind. There was a light poison in his saliva, in his blood, and Ryan used to get so sick on it but he had long grown immune to it. Now it just made him salivate, made him crave the king’s possessive touch. He stared at Gavin and though he was dizzy it didn’t dull the utter awe he felt looking upon the king’s form. His skin was tinted with just a hint of green, skin broken up with thick patches of leathery flesh that was the color of deep holly. It was rough to the touch, like soft bark, not as smooth as Michael’s scales but just as strong. There were fingers of the leather like a spider web over Gavin’s forehead, spreading down along his eye and cheek. It gave the impression of a half mask, a disguise. It was exotic and Ryan found it handsome, dangerous in a way that made his heart flutter. Wild blonde hair and firm lips, high cheek bones, and such a _fire_ inside him.

 

Ryan was completely infatuated with the dangerous king, ensnared in more ways than one. He wanted Gavin to hurt him, to punish him for letting the other creatures touch him. To reclaim him. That possessiveness was intoxicating and Ryan wanted all of his suitors to bathe him in their scent so he could come to the Creeper King and get _ravaged_.

 

His mind lingered on the image of a chastity belt, one that only Gavin would have a key for. How wild it would drive the other creatures who pursued him, how soaked in need he would become unable to even touch himself.

 

Gavin let up on his throat and he sucked in a big breath. “Take me, sire.” He slithered his hands toward his own thighs, slowly spreading them opened as a warm invitation. “Please, don’t leave me wanting. I need it - need _you_.”

 

The creature’s eyes glistened with joy, lips pulling in a smirk. “Does my princeling want to be reminded of who they belong to? Do you miss your king?”

 

Ryan couldn’t swallow down his whimper and he nodded as much as he could, feet moving restlessly along the nest. “I beg you.”

 

Gavin leaned over, hovering above him, one hand still settled along the crest of his throat and the other braced on the bed above his head. Fingertips trailed down Ryan’s cheek and the tenderness made him melt, golden lashes fluttering as he leaned into it. He felt so protected here in Gavin’s nest, surrounded by the king’s loyal minions and guards, shuffled away from the human world deep within the forest. Away from his responsibilities, the expectant stare of his father, the tricks and doubletalk of the courtiers. Miles away from all of it.

 

Here he could exist for pleasure, to live in the moment. Nestled away and groomed not for a crown a gold but of thorns.

 

“When I get through with you, my future queen, you will be stained, marked,” Gavin murmured, fangs catching briefly on his lip. “They are coming for you, your knights, your Geoffery and his army. I can hear their steps thunder inside my kingdom even now.”

 

Ryan’s heart jumped up into his throat, the plea coming back. “Don’t kill them.”

 

“I won’t,” Gavin snarled, voice tinted in deep bitterness even as his fingers were careful as they trailed just under the prince’s jaw. “I will give you over after I mate you. You will drip with my royal seed while your precious knight embraces you.” The hiss under his words made Ryan tremble. “But one day I won’t let you go, princeling. One day this will be your home, and I will close off the forests to your humans until you accept it and truly become my Queen.”

 

“Gavin…” Ryan’s lip quivered, fear and lust twining like snakes in his heart.

 

“Now relax, my love, let me show you how a prince should truly be taken.”

  
  


 

 

 

 

 


End file.
